Nations
A Afghanistan Albania (Until everything is up use Albania as the testing ground) Angola Armenia Argentina Australia Austria Azerbaijan B Belarus Belgium Bhutan Bolivia Botswana Brazil British Malaya British Raj Bulgaria C Canada Cambodia Chile China Colombia Costa Rica Croatia Cuba Czechoslovakia D Denmark Dominican Republic Dutch East Indies E East Germany Ecuador Egypt El Salvador Estonia Ethiopia F Finland France G Georgia Germany Greece Guangxi Clique Guatemala H Haiti Honduras Hungary I Iceland Iran Iraq Ireland Israel Italy J Japan Jordan K Kenya Korea L Laos Latvia Lebanon Liberia Libya Lithuania Luxembourg M Manchukuo Mengkukuo Mexico Mongolia Montenegro Mozambique N Nepal Netherlands New Zealand Nicaragua Norway O Oman P Pakistan Palestine Panama Paraguay Peru Philippines Poland Portugal R Romania S Saudi Arabia Serbia Shanxi Siam Sinkiang Slovakia South Africa Soviet Union Spain Sweden Switzerland Syria T Tannu Tuva Tibet Turkey U Ukraine United Kingdom United States Uruguay V Venezuela Vietnam W West Germany X Xibei San Ma Y Yemen Yugoslavia Yunnan Z Zaire Zimbabwe (This page) This page is where each nation featured in the game will be placed. Create pages based on nations name only (United Kingdom, Spain, Germany, Japan etc.) Do not write nations names down as Imperial Japan, Republican Spain etc. Have each nation as a link leading to another page writing about that nation Albania (On an individual nations page) - Have the nations name at top and a picture beside it. The picture that appears first must be the portrait that nation uses when you start as that nation in a 1937 game - I think a tab bar under the picture which swaps the picture between the different leaders for the different ideologies would be best for example underneath the portrait will be the ideologies Democratic, Fascist, Communist and Unaligned. When you click the different ideology the picture changes to who that leader will be if you changed to that ideology - Name of the leader in format of, Real world leader - Anime leader name - A section listing all of the starting generals and admirals for that nation with their portraits and listing their level and the skills they come with. Use the same former as the leaders so name the general/admirals by the Anime character they are and then next to that what their real world name is i.e Anime Character - Field Marshal Montgomery (Now the more complex bit) - A section which lists every Anime series that nation portrays with each nation being a link to another page for that particular Anime series which lists, with links, every single National leader, General and Admiral who is replaced by a character from that series for example Featured Series Puella Magi Madoka Magica (This would be a link that leads to a Puella Magi Madoka Magica page) Gate Thus the JSDF Fought There (Ditto) - Using the first example we would then see Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe, Akemi Homura etc. with details about what nations those characters belonged to and links to pages for those nations.